My Prince Charming
by purple-black-wings
Summary: Kaname, the school's prince charming vs Natsume, the cool black cat. who will win Mikan's heart? kaname x mikan x natsume! please review. tx
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Prince Charming**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Introduction:**

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, etc were 13 years old

Kaname, Tsubasa, Misaki, etc were 15 years old

Mikan Sakura realised that she likes Kaname Sonou. She proposed to Kaname, and he accepted. But, he hide something from Mikan. What was that? What would Natsume do? Was he jealous?

It's Kaname x Mikan x Natsume! What do you think? Please tell me, is this story going to be interesting? Or boring? Good or bad? If you like, i will start making this story, if you don't like, i won't make this story, so plz review! thanks..


	2. Chapter1 : Am I fall in love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Thanks to **lilica191** and **mia014nxm** for the review... hope you like this chapter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Prince Charming**

Chapter 1

Am I fall in love?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow, Kaname would go to the hospital again. So, his friends held a farewell party for him. They invited Mikan and her friends. Mikan had not seen him for almost one year, so she felt very excited. Mikan was already 13 years old now. She was very beautiful now. There were many boys that liked her. They also had fans club for her.

The party was held in Kaname's room. When MIkan arrived at his room, she couldn't see Kaname, because many girls crowded around him. So, MIkan decided to approach her friends, and talked to Kaname later. When she was eating, a boy approached her. He was very handsome. He has blonde hair, with a charming smile. "He looked like a prince that Hotaru and I used to draw when we were young. Heh? That sounded familiar too. So, maybe, he is..."

"Hi, Mikan. Long time not see you," that boy greeted her.

"Kaname-senpai? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. You already forgot me, Mikan?"

"Gomenasai, Kaname-senpai. It was about one year I didn't see you, and you became more handsome too..." Mikan's face became reddened when she realised what was she said.

Kaname smiled and he said, "You also become prettier, Mikan."

Mikan's face became more reddened than before.

"Thanks..."

"Ah,Tsubasa calls me. I go now, Mikan. Enjoy the party, ok?"

Mikan nodded, and Kaname walked away from her. She felt her heart pounded when she talked to Kaname.

"What is this feeling?" she thought, "am I fall in love with Kaname-senpai?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so this is the first chapter!

Hope you like it!

Sorry because it is very short, I don't have many idea to begin this story...

Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling... my english is bad...

please review!!


	3. Chapter 2: I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Thanks to **mia014nxm **_(btw, what do you want to ask?_and **lilica191** _(i'll finish this story, don't worry, hehe)_ for the review... hope you like this chapter too, hehe...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Prince Charming**

Chapter 2

I love you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was walking to SA classroom. Then, someone grabbed her hands, and dragged her to behind the nearest tree. She tried to scream, but that person already clamped a hand over her mouth. Mikan looked up to his kidnapper. A pair of crimson eyes stared at her auburn eyes. It was Natsume.

"Natsume? Why did you drag me like that? I am going to my SA classroom, i will be late."

Natsume smirked, "Hey little girl, don't worry, anyway, you are always coming late to classes."

"NATSUMEE!!! If you don't have any necessities with me, please free me. I must go to my class now."

Natsume bowed his head, "... Mikan... ano..."

His sentence was cut by Mikan's scream. She saw Kaname, who was passing the tree. Kaname looked at Mikan, and smiled. He greeted her.

"Hallo Mikan."

"Hi, Kaname-senpai. Long time not see you." Mikan said, a blush appeared on her face. She tried to hide the blush, but Natsume already saw it. He clenched his fist, and turned around. He felt very angry and jealous. He left them alone. But Mikan didn't realise that he had left. Her heart was pounding very hard. She decided to confess to Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai... ano... i... i love you..." Mikan confessed to Kaname.

Kaname was shocked when he heard Mikan's confession. Then, he smiled.

"I love you too, Mikan. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Mikan felt very happy when she heard this. She nodded, "Sure..."

Kaname hugged her. Then, he remembered something.

"Mikan, i think you must go to SA class now, am I right?"

"Oh My God!!! Tsubasa-senpai will punish me!!!"

"Hahaha.. Don't worry, i will accompany you to SA class, so Tsubasa won't be mad to you, okay?"

Mikan nodded, and they walked to SA classroom. They chatted and laughed happily. They didn't know a pair of crimson eyes watched them. Hatred and jealousy were shown in there...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry for another short chapter...

anyway, i am bad at confession's story (i mean when someone confessed to other people, my english is bad, please don't blame me...)

i already try hard to make this chapter...

sorry if this chapter didn't satisfy you...

please review...

btw, which one do you like for the pairing, Mikan x Kaname or Mikan x Natsume?

please answer...


	4. Chapter 3: Kaname's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Thanks to** AzurEaquA **and **animasya18** for the review and the answer... hope you like this chapter too, hehe...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Prince Charming**

Chapter 3

Kaname's secret

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That week, Mikan and Kaname were having fun. They felt very happy. Everyday after school, they went to central town together. But, their happiness couldn't happen forever. Tomorrow, Kaname must go to the hospital again. His body became weaker everyday. But, he didn't tell Mikan about his condition. He didn't want Mikan became sad. He really loved Mikan, but he loved her as a sister, not a lover. Kaname knew who Mikan really liked. She only confused because she admired him, but the one she really like is..._ (sorry, i cannot tell you now, but i bet you must already know who he is). _He decided to become a matchmaker for them.

_The next morning..._

Many people gathered in front of the school's gate to say good bye to Kaname. Mikan was crying, and Kaname was tried to calm her. When Kaname raised his head, he saw Natsume was observing them from the top of a tree. He smiled at Natsume, and he told Mikan that he wanted to say something to Natsume. Mikan nodded, and Kaname approached Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume. I want to speak to you about something. Do you mind to go down for a while?"

Natsume looked at him for a while, and he jumped down from the tree. Kaname smiled at him, and said, "Thanks"

"Tch... what do you want to say? I don't have many time for a sissy guy like you."

Kaname didn't angry. He just smiled again, and thought,_ "Wow, he is really jealous."_

"Ok, ok, Natsume. I know you are a busy person. But, can I ask for your help?"

"What do you want?"

"Please take care of Mikan when I go."

Natsume was shocked when he heard this. But he kept his face cool.

"Why don't you ask that shadow-freak for help you? Why you ask me to help you?"

"Hahaha... Natsume, Natsume. I know you jealous, right? What I mean of taking care of MIkan is when I died."

Natsume's eyes widened when he heard this. _Die? What does he mean? Is that mean..._

"Yes, Natsume. I think you already know. My alice is the fourth type, the one which can shorten my life. I know I will die soon because I always use my alice. So, when I die, can you take care of Mikan?"

"Idiot..."

"Eh?"

"You are an idiot person. Why don't you stop using your alice if you know when you use your alice you'll shorten your life?"

Kaname smiled. "Yes, maybe I am idiot, but I want to ask you the same question. I heard that your alice is the fourth type too. Why don't you stop using your alice?"

Natsume was shocked. "Because... I want to protect them. I want to make them happy. It's enough if i'm the only one who live in this darkness. I don't want them feel this darkness."

"Yes. Same with you. I also want to make my friends happy. If I use my alice, I can make a doll which can accompany them as a replacement of me. So, they won't be alone. I will always there to help them, in the shape of the doll I made for them."

"But if you alive, they will be happy too."

"Yes, maybe you right. But, after we graduate, we will separate from one another. But if I give them a doll, they will always remember me and the doll can help them too."

"But if you die... She... She will feel very sad..."

"Yes, maybe she will feel very sad. So, when that moment come, will you always accompany her as a replacement of me?"

"She hated me."

"No, she liked you. No, I mean she loved you."

"That's impossible. I heard when she told you she love you."

"Yes, but she just feels confused. She loved me, but just as a big brother for her. I know the reality she loves you. She really cares you. She..."

"Kaname!!!" a voice cut Kaname's sentence. It was Tsubasa. Kaname's car was going to leave soon. Kaname nodded to Tsubasa, and said, "okay, I will be there in a few minutes." Then, he turned his head to Natsume again.

"I leave now. Please take care of Mikan for me. I will come back in about one or two weeks. Please cheer her and make her happy." Then he leaves.

Before he entered the car, he approached Mikan, and hugged her. "I leave, Mikan. Don't be sad. I'll come back one or two weeks later. Take care, okay?" Then he kissed her cheeks, and entered the car. He waved and said goodbye to all of his friends, and the car moved and left the academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey... that's for chapter 3...

do you like it?

please review...

btw, do you think Kaname will die at the end of the story?

feel free to give me any idea you want for this story...

please answer...

thanks...


	5. Chapter 4: I was cut again

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Prince Charming**

Chapter 4

I was cut again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One week after Kaname's departure..._

Mikan was sitting under the Sakura tree. She didn't know Natsume was observing her from the top of the tree. He worried about her. This week, Mikan didn't seem energetic like her normal self. She didn't as talkative as always. She rarely speak, and her smile was a fake. Natsume knew she worried about Kaname. He decided to try to cheer her up. He jumped down from the tree

"Hey, little girl. Why are you here?"

"Oh, it's you, Natsume-kun. I am thinking about something, so I am here."

_Natsume-kun? Why she called me like that?_ Natsume felt curious, so he decided to ask her.

"Hey, why were you called me Natsume-kun?"

"Because now I date Kaname-senpai. Also, you don't like if I am too friendly with you, right? So, I call you Natsume-kun now. Or do you prefer if I call you Hyuuga?"

Natsume felt angry. He gripped Mikan's hands and took her into an embrace. Mikan tried to break from his embrace, but Natsume was too strong. She couldn't do anything. Then, she heard Natsume spoke.

"Call me Natsume as usual, or I won't free you."

"Nat..su...me...kun..."

Natsume felt his anger rose. He released Mikan, and he stared at her eyes. His gaze was filled with anger and sadness. Mikan was shocked when she saw his eyes.

"Natsume?"

Natsume hugged Mikan again. "Mikan... i... i lov..."

"MIKANNN!!!"

His sentence was cut by Tsubasa, who called Mikan. Tsubasa approached them. He looked very happy.

"Mikan, Kaname is already out from the hospital. He is in his room now. Let's meet him."

Mikan's face was filled with happiness. She wanted to meet Kaname as soon as possible, but she remembered Natsume was going to say something to her. So, she turned her face to Natsume, and asked him, "Natsume, what do you want to say?"

"It's okay. I'll tell you later. You want to see your boyfriend, right?"

Mikan nodded, then she said goodbye to Natsume, and walked away with Tsubasa.

Natsume looked at Mikan with sadness in his eyes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aw. i feel bad to Natsume...

i want to make Mikan with Natsume too...

hehe...

but i think Natsume must be patient a little bit...

hehe..

so, that's for chapter 4...

sorry for the short chapter...

i'll try to make the next chapter longer...

hehe..

thanks for those who already review, and those who make this story as their favorite story...

i'll update soon for you guys


	6. Chapter 5: Love or like?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Author's note: i forget to tell you, in this fanfic, Mikan has the stealing alice, and she knew about her alice, but she didn't tell anyone about her alice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Prince Charming**

Chapter 5

Love or like?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was walking to Kaname's room. She wanted to ask him when he will go to the hospital again. When she was about to knock the door, he heard Tsubasa's voice. He was talking to Kaname.

"So, when will you tell her, Kaname?"

"I won't tell her, Tsubasa"

"WHAT? Are you serious? She will feel very sad, you know."

"It's okay. She will forget about me later."

"But... you don't want to say good bye to her?"

"I will say good bye to her, but through a letter."

"Kaname... I think it's better if you tell her the reality. Or... why don't you stop using your alice anyway? I don't want you die anyway."

**Mikan's POV**

_Die? What are they talking about? Kaname? Die? That's imposible! I don't want him die!_

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan opened the door, and walked in. She approached Kaname. She was crying. Kaname and Tsubasa were shocked. They knew Mikan was listening to their conversation a while ago.

"Mikan... What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Kaname. He hugged her. Tsubasa silently left them alone.

"Is that true?" asked Mikan.

"What do you mean?" Kaname replied. He released his embrace.

"Is that true that... that you are going to die?"

"..."

"Kaname-senpai?"

"Mikan... you know that my alice is the fourth type, right? So, that's not strange that I will die if I use my alice."

"So... why don't you stop using your alice?"

"This problem is not that easy to solve Mikan."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my alice. God give me this alice, so I must use it to make people happy."

"By sacrifying your life?"

Kaname sighed. "Mikan... please... you must understand my position."

"I don't want. I don't want to see you die..."

"Mikan... althought I'm died, I will always accompany you. I will always be in your side forever..."

"But... but i can't see you again... I can't talk with you... Who will help me if I am in trouble?"

"There many people in this academy that can help you. Your friends, Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume..."

"But I don't want them! I want you! Because I love you..."

"Mikan... I think you don't love me..."

"I love you! I am really love you."

"Why you love me?"

"Because you are very nice to my, you always hear my problem patiently, you always help me, you..."

"So, I'm right." cut Kaname.

"What do you mean?"

"So that's right that you don't love me. You just like me."

"What's the difference between love and like?"

"If you like someone, that mean you idolized him or her. That is not love. If you love someone, there are not any reason why you love him or her. You just feel that you are care about him or her, and you are always thinking about him or her. He or she is very special for you. You love someone, right? And he is not me. There is someone special for you, am I right?"

"No, you are wrong. That is true that I love someone, and he is you!"

"Mikan..." Kaname tried to hug her, but Mikan pushed him aside.

"Don't touch me! You just say like that because you don't love me! You love someone else! So you want to break from me, right?"

"That's wrong, Mikan."

Kaname tried to calm her again, but she was losing control. She started to run away from Kaname's room, but Kaname grabbed her arm.

"Mikan..."

But before Kaname could speak anything, something happened. Kaname felt his body was becoming lighten, and his pain was disappeared. He looked at Mikan. In Mikan's hand, there was a silver stone. Mikan looked at the stone in her hand. She was surprised. She didn't want to use her stealing alice, but she was losing her control, so she used her alice without her knowledge.

"Mikan, what is that stone you holding?" Kaname asked Mikan.

Mikan bowed her head. She decided to tell Kaname what was happened.

"Kaname-senpai... The reality is I have two alices. The first is nullification alice. The other is... stealing alice..."

Kaname was surprised. Mikan continued her explanation.

"But I don't have intention to steal your alice. That was an accident. I was losing my control, so I accidently used my alice. Sorry..."

"So that means I can't use my alice again, right?"

"Yes... But if you clutch the stone in your hand and absorb it back into your body, you will get your alice again."

"So, do you mind to give me that alice stone?"

"Yes. This is your alice anyway. But promise me, don't tell anyone about my stealing alice, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

Mikan handed the alice stone to Kaname, but Kaname didn't take it. Mikan was confused. "Why don't you take it?"

"Mikan, are you sure that you want me to get my alice back?"

"Yes, I am sure. Why not?"

"Because if my alice was dissapeared, I can't use my alice again, so... I won't die..."

Mikan was surprised. She didn't think about that idea.

"Yes, you are right..."

"Anyway, if I give my alice to you, I can leave this school without any worries."

"Eh? Are you going to leave this school?"

"If I don't have alice again, I must leave this school, Mikan."

Mikan thought about that for a while. _If Kaname-senpai has his alice, he will die because he will use his alice. But if he doesn't have his alice, he will leave me too... So... which one I choose? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay... so that's chapter 5...

sorry, i don't really know about Mikan's stealing alice, so I just imagine it, hehe..

so, what will Mikan choose? share you opinion with me... and please review! (Thanks for all of you who gave me reviews)

the next chapter is the last chapter, please read


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

This is the epilogue... please enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Prince Charming**

Epilogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan thought about that for a while. _If Kaname-senpai has his alice, he will die because he will use his alice. But if he doesn't have his alice, he will leave me too... So... which one I choose? But it's better if he doesn't have his alice again, because he will be alive. _

I won't return your alice."

"So, that's your decision..."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I am not mad. Actually, I am glad..."

"Why? Won't you miss your friends?"

"Yes, I will miss them, but I will meet my parents again... I will miss you, Mikan..."

"... So, what will you say to the teachers?"

"Don't worry... I'll just say that when I woke up today I felt something strange to me, and when I was going to use my alice, I can't use it."

"oh..."

"I am going to the office now... Good bye Mikan..."

"Good bye... Kaname-senpai..."

Mikan walked out from Kaname's room. She went to the Sakura tree and sat down in there.

_You will leave me soon... I will really miss you, Kaname-senpai..._

Mikan felt asleep under the tree. Natsume, who was observing her from the top of the tree, got down and brought her to her room.

_The next morning..._

Mikan opened her eyes. She looked around. _Eh? Why I am here? I think I am under the tree just now... _She looked at the clock. She was surprised. It was already 09.00 am. But she doesn't have to worry because today was Sunday, so she doesn't have classes. She took a bath. When she was finished, she went to the canteen to have breakfast. In the corridor, she met Hotaru.

"Mikan! Where have you been? I am looking for you..."

"Eh, you are looking for me Hotaru? What happen?"

"Kaname-senpai will leave the academy at 09.30. We must hurry up!"

"Eh, he will leave today?"

"You already know he will leave?"

"Yes..."

"He wanted to tell you yesterday, but you was already sleeping."

"Let's go, Hotaru!"

They ran to academy's gate. Kaname was already there. Many people was gathering there to say goodbye to him. Kaname saw Mikan, and he approached her and brought her to a quiet place.

"Mikan, I think we should end up our relationship..."

"Yes, I think that's the best for us... I think you right... I am just liked you... You are like a big brother for me..."

Kaname smiled, "you right Mikan... so... good bye, Mikan... Take care..."

"You too, Kaname-senpai..." Mikan smiled, and she hugged Kaname...

They came back to the other, and after a few minutes, Kaname's car was arrived.

"So.. I must go now guys... Good bye..." then, he entered the car, and the car started to leave the academy. The crowd was started to dismiss. Mikan walked to the Sakura tree. She sat down, and she started to cry. Someone was approaching her and sat beside her. Mikan whipped her tears and looked at that person. He is Natsume. Mikan was surprised. Natsume hugged her and said, "It's okay if you want to cry, Mikan. Cry until you feel calm..."

Mikan was surprised. She started to cry again. Natsume hugged her. After a while, Mikan was calmer. She stopped crying. But, Natsume still hugged her.

"Mikan... I know that you hate me... But I love you, Mikan."

Mikan was shocked. She remembered that Kaname said that she loved someone else. She understood now that she loves Natsume. Natsume was felt dissapointed because Mikan didn't answer him. He thought Mikan was going to reject him, so he broke his hug and started to walk away. But, someone hugged him from behind.

"Why you walk away like that, Natsume? Don't you want to hear my answer?"

"You will reject me, right?"

"Who say that I will reject you?

Natsume was surprised. He turned around and faced Mikan. "So, you won't reject me?"

"I... I love you too, Natsume..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay... it's finished!!! What do you think about this epilogue? I felt the ending is bad, but I don't know how to end this story, so I just left it like that, hehe.. Wish you like my story... Thanks for reading and reviewing my story... Anyway, please review!!!


	8. Author

**Author's note:**

hi guys..

i make the sequel of this story..

the title is **My last semester in alice academy**

please read

hehe..

thanks..


End file.
